Home again,naturally
by pikassa
Summary: Ally and Maddie are back in Boston for New Year's Eve... But some things have changed


_[sorro for the mistakes and my English.I'm spanish and this is my first english fan fic so I  apologize and hope you'll forgive me and understand the history]_

This happens after the fifth season.Ally is in New York with Maddie.They left Boston a year ago and it was christmas time,so they went to Boston for New Year's Eve.They went to Cage& Fish ,to surprise everyone.Ally  was nervous  when the lift stopped and the door opened.She run into someone

-Sorry

That someone came into the lift and she and Maddie went out.

-Wait!-she turned around as the someone look at her,surprised.Then he put a hand on the door and went out.

-What the hell...? –both they said.

-Ally

-L..Larry..

-Larry? Larry ,the famous voo-doo  doll?

Ally stared at her daughter with  an i'm-gonna-kill-you look and Maddie went to see how was Elaine doing.Then,Ally stared at Larry.He was the last person who she wanted to see in the whole world.He looked so yummi, so sweet,so surprised too."He left me,remember,stupid heart" she said to herself.

-Voo-doo?

-Ow...ye...ye..yep,-she answered,blushed.

-They told me you were in New York with your...daughter?

-Well..wait, wait,WAIT! Hey I'm not the one who has to answer your questions,Larry!You,you left me  when,a year ago,with a stupid note that i've never read, you left me after a year of beign together,without explanations, and you are now here,asking me for Maddie?

-Yes..eh..you still talk on run sentences.

-It happens when i'm

-..Hurt.I know.-he rubbed his glases on his tie-I'm here because..well ,to settle some case i was working on..the opposite council was Raymond, you know him?

-Yeah I...hired him

-You?

-I was...a partner some time  before moving

-It sounds nice.

-Yes

He nodded, without knowing what to say or do.He wanted to stay there forever,staring at her,Ally,the sweet Ally he loved more than anything..

-You...didn´t answer

-What?You didn't ask

-I asked you!-she shouted

-No,you talked on a run sentence blaming me but you didn't ask anything.

She realized that he was right.

-You know what i want to know

-Yes..I think so..

He didn´t know how to start.But he hasn't have time to think about  it.

-Ally! What are you doing here?

-Hi,Richard

-We have some work for you if you want to help some old friends

-Thanks but i'm here on holiday

Richard realized that Larry was there.

-Hi,Larry. Did you think about working here?You know, money,and Ally isn't here to kill you so

-Richard!

-Well..eh..I need some time to be with Sam so..yes,why not?

-What?You you hire Larry? Why?

-Good lawyer.Money.Thats all.Bygones.

Ally coudn´t believe what she was seeing.She..she was there to surprise her old friends but the only one shocked was her.Larry was alive,was in Boston,with Sam 

it seemed,and he was aceppting a work in Cage & Fish.That couldn't be worse...

-Hey, you can take the old Ally's office.

Well, it was worse.

Larry felt uncomfortable. He didn´t know that Ally would be there, in Boston and well, to take  her office...That would bring back old memories about the time they spent there together,before he left her with that note.It was all confusing and unbelievable .Ally wasnt' happy.

-Well..eh..if there isn´t any other place...

-Why?Are you afraid? Afraid of me? Of remember?What?Our time together inside?Larry Paul is afraid?What a big deal!There are a lot of ghosts there, yes! Billy,you... i hope you 'll have space enough to sit.Now ,Maddie, we've gotta go.

-But John...

-We'll see John later.I'm tired.

-Ally..-Larry said-I think we need to talk.

-Really? We?I am talking now,it's you

-You have to

-I didn't have to do anything for you!Did you do anything for me? Ow,gosh i forgot, you left me, that was the best thing ,

Larry was angry and he took an arm of Ally and pulled her to his new office.

-Ok, let me explain. I know that i left you, you dont have to be remembering me that every second.I was thinking about it last months, that's why four months ago i came back to Boston.I needed to tell you what happened.

-Well.- she replied,sitting on her chair,looking through the window.-Tell.

-Ally...you remember..our last dinner? I was nervous and dissapointed because of the desert

-You didn't eat anything

-I mean your dessert.There...there woukd have been a ring. For you.I was going to propose you that night.But the waiter made a mistake and...

-You were going to what?- she  stood up-P...pro...propose me? PROPOSE ME?-she  yelled- You were goimng to propose and the day after you left!That's tha's that's incredible,Larry!

-Let me finish! And  you were who dumped me, ok?It started on your birthday when..ok I was afraid to fail again,the desert was an...omen to me , so I talked to Helena and that's when you saw us

-Why didn't you talk to ME?

-Cause I was afraid!I loved you more than anything and i didn't want to hurt you!I failed as a husband,as a father so...

-So I wasn't hurt when you left me?you think that i was happy?oh yes,the man that i love has left me ,nice, what a beautiful day, i love the world !You ought to be 

jocking!That was you idea of succeed?

-Ally...

-Don't Ally me,Larry!You..you tell me that you wanted to propose me, so i guess that you mean that you loved me enough to marry me and spend  our lives together, but then you...you disspeared!

-Let me finish one stupid sentence!I was worried.I told you, I failed in everything but the law ,and the LAST thing that I wanted ,and want to do is to fail you, and when you dumped me I thought that the best thing i could do was go  away.It's not, NEVER, that i didn't love you...I loved you more than anything, beause you were it: my life, half of me.It was because of this love that i left you.Try to understand

-Nice.

-Nice? What's nice?

-Your speech

-Don't start again, don't be a child , be smart

-I don't want to be smart, you said that one day.."It's not smart,Ally, it's heart-stupid" remember?

He nodded

-I have been a heart-stupid enough.Enjoy your job here.The outsides of this room are so beautiful.I got to go now,Maddie is waiting for me

-Who is Maddie?

-My daughter.

-But she ..she is a teenager,when..?

-She's not yours, you know.It's a long history.If you ask Elaine she will be happy to tell you.Well...although if you don't ask she'll tell you so..don't 

worry.Bye,Larry

-I...I am happy to see you again.

-Lucky you.-she mumbled and then she went outside.

-Ally!-Elaine shouted- Ally! How are you?What are you doign here?What happened between Larry and you? Will he work here?

-Yes, life's good in New York and Larry is your new boss.

-What happened in your..his office?

-Nothing

-Did he ...?

-Nothing Elaine!He is in his office and I have to go! I dont' want to know anything about him!Ok?

-Wow, ok,don't bite me...How's Maddie?

-She's ..with Richard, I hope...

************

-How

-Richard,shut up! I hate you!

-Because of Larry?

-Because of HIM.Maddie we go

-Wait,Ally.You know we need money, Larry has a lot of clients, he has Sting!I know that you still love him

-I dont love him!

-Bygones.He's a good lawyer.That's all.Your office is the only free by the moment.

-I don't care. I dont work here.

-Youll go to the bat,don't you?

-I'll see

-There'll be John

-Ok,we'll see  tonight.

She and Maddie went to the lift

-Ally, I hate to bother you again but..I have a problem

-Good,Larry.Ask Helena or anybody else

-It's..a client

-Arent' you a lawyer? That s why you stole my office,dont you remember?

-Ally...it's a ...eh..some guy that've known you told his friend about you and..he's asking for Ally Mcbeal

-Tell him that i don't work here

-I told, I told him that you're in NY  and he seemed so..dissapointed.

-And,...?

-The case... is about..eh,he's suing his parents because they didnt let him..dream and believe in fate..and know he says he's an empty person...I thought that you..are...that you would help him

-What?Ow..Maddie,what do you think?

-Help him.

-Ok...Bye holidays...

-Thank you-smiled he.-Follow me- the came into the office- Rob, she's Ally Mcbeal.

-Hi, Rob

-Hi,Ally. Malcom told me about you

-Malcom? How is he?

-Good.Larry told you..?

-Something.You are suing your parents because they didn't let you..believe?

-Yes.You know,when we are kids, we used to dream with our lifes.Ones want to be popstars, others lawyers...We believe in Santa, in love forever...That's why kids are innocent.Well my parents told me the truth about Santa from the beggining, they told me that i won't  make my dreams come true..

-What's your dream?-Larry asked

-To be an actor

-Are you good at...acting?

-I never took acting lessons because of them.

-And you think you are empty because you dont have dreams to follow?

-Yes.that's why i'm here

-Nice- Larry said,not amused.

-If i'm bothering you it would be better to

-Sit down,Rob.Mr Paul cant' understand you but i do.

-Malcom said that you will

-Yes..When i was a child..I used to dream.I dreamt about love,too.I dreamt about my Prince..When I grew up, I still believed, and I fought for keep believing.I had cases of divorce, of losing love..they made me fall sometimes,but I still had hope.That's  why I survived when my old boyfriend died in front of me, in my arms...And i survived when mr Paul left me after a year of beign together..I really thought that my dream had came true, so I was so hurt before he..run away.But I still had hope .That makes me be alive.

Larry looked at her,sadly, hurt. He knew Ally.She was going to burst into tears."Why I did it?" asked to himself

-Ok..so...I'm sorry for not be as understanding as..Ally.It's just that my fantasies are only..sexual, you know.But i have a child and i let him believe in Santa.

-No, Larry.You have dreams but you keep them deep deep deep down and you are afraid of showing.

-Such as?

-Such that marry me thing.

-We are on a case,don't make it personal- he said, hurt

-Can I say something?-tried to say Rob

-No –they both said

-I'm not on a case, I'm helping  you..no, I'm helping him.You asked me

-Yes.I asked you.So help him.

-I told him what I believe.-turned to Rob-Rob..you..I guess you are hurt..empty, because they..the people ..don't let you follow your own thing.That's because they are afraid to be hurt, and people like you and me we don't care to be hurt if that makes us be happy at the end.Am i wrong?

-No...You you are right.So right.Are you happy now?

-Well... I..have a daughter who filled the hole that men left in my..heart.

-But you dont seem happy

Larry stared at her, expecting her answer.

-That's why I think i've came here on holiday but instead i met this note-man and he told me that the day before he left me he was going to propose me.

-You were?-asked Rob

-It's not your bussiness

-Why?-asked Ally-My thoughts are his bussines but not yours?

-We're not talking about us,Ally.We're here to discuss his problem.Rob...we'll try to settle

-I won't .I'll go to court

-But...

-He said that he'll go to court.

-I heard him

-Really?

-Yep and i don't think that's the best thing

-It's his bussiness

-And you aren't the lawyer here.

-He is my lawyer?-Rob asked to Ally- I thought...

-I'm on holiday,Rob.Although Larry can't understand some things he's a good lawyer.

-Thanks.

-But if you need me to talk..I'll be here.

-You'll be there.-replied Larry

-What?

-On court.I need you as a witness

-Witness? Me? Why?

-I need someone who...believes,who have fate.

-Oh..but..I...

-Tomorrow.-said Rob

-Tomorrow?-both asked

-Sorry..eh..my lawyer..left me,he was tired of me and...

-My God we have to start working now!-Larry exclaimed-Well ,I know you're on holiday so..I 'll write the questions and you'll think about the answers.You're a lawyer so you know what is better or not..ok?

-All right

-Where are you staying?

-Elaine's

-Ok..eh..I'll go..around...9

-I have to go to the bar at 8:30

-Good, so I .Til then

-Til then

She went to Richard's office.

-How ...?

-Shut up.Maddie,we go

-Really?

-You're funny.-not amused-.Really.We'll go to lunch.The you can call some friends .

-Well,see ya Richard.Think about i told you –they went out

-Told him?

-About how to earn more money.

-What did you say?

-He have to work more in court.

Both laughed.


End file.
